


in the supply closet

by procrastinationstationidc



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Episode 1x06, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinationstationidc/pseuds/procrastinationstationidc
Summary: in the supply closet, but penny gets it wrong.or does he.
Relationships: William "Penny" Adiyodi/Quentin Coldwater
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	in the supply closet

“Maybe, we’re supposed to  _ cheat _ ,” Quentin breathes across the table and Penny narrows his eyes at him.

“What?”

“No, listen- Eliot said the task was impossible, didn’t he?” 

“Nearly impossible,” Penny corrects. “What exactly are you getting at, Coldwater?”

“He wants us to cheat and be expelled,” hisses the third guy, and Penny’s head snaps around to look at him. “You’re bloody insane, count me out.”

Penny considers him, and then shrugs.

“Fuck it, I’m in, not like I’ve got anything to lose.” He nods his head at Quentin. “You got a plan, Coldwater?”

Quentin’s eyes sparkle. 

“Well,” he swallows. “Meet me in the supply closet in five minutes,” he whispers, and then he _ winks _ at Penny and slips from the table.

Penny blinks after him for a good minute.

“You’re insane,” repeats the third guy and Penny swiveles back to him. He shakes his head as if to dislodge a fly, and then he smirks at the guy.

“See ya later, looser” and then he, too gets up and leaves the guy to his frantic notes.

  
  


***

  
  


Quentin is standing behind the door in the supply closet, quite literally twiddling his thumbs. If he’s right, and if Alice is as brilliant as he thinks he is, this could work. If, that is, Penny actually shows up.

There’s no clock in the supply closet but Quentin is pretty sure that Penny should have snuck out the classroom by now. He’s pretty sure he told him five minutes. The sand is running out, after all, and Quentin really, really fucking wants to stay at Brakebills. Enough to cheat, even if he wasn’t almost certain that this mad house of a school might actually  _ want _ them to cheat their way through this.

Quentin taps his fingers together anxiously. He’s willing to cheat, yeah, but he can’t do it without Penny. He can’t do it if Penny doesn’t trust him. Which is really fucking convenient, because if there’s one person on this campus who trusts or even likes him less then Penny fucking Adiyodi, well, he certainly hasn’t bet them. Quentin groans and sinks his head into his palms. Why does his happiness always depend on the kindness of  _ dicks _ ?

Then door slams open and almost hits Quentin square in the face.

“Whoa,” he cries, shielding his face and stumbling around the door. When he straightens and lets his hands fall from his eyes, he sees a determined Penny kicking the door closed behind him.

“Oh thank god,” he sighs warily. “I thought you wouldn’t- wha-”

Quentin shrinks back as stoic Penny suddenly advances on him, grabs him bys the collar and then  _ slams _ him bodily back against the cupboard wall. A breath escapes Quentin at the impact and he stares, wide-eyed, at Penny’s intense frown now mere inches from his. His hear is rapidly beating in his chest. Penny, with his hand on Quentin’s collar.

There’s a split second where Quentin is quite sure the clocks have once more stopped, all of them, the beast is gonna appear any second now, because something is  _ wrong _ \- and then Penny is fucking  _ mauling _ him. 

Quentin sucks in a shocked breath and his body seizes as Penny’s mouth attacks his lips with a ferocious pressure, heatedly dragging over his bottom lip and grazing it with his teeth. Quentin gasps. While his brain is turning itself into a mush trying to compute what the  _ hell  _ is happening, Penny’s hand pulls at his side, pulls them closer togehther with a ruck, and slips his tongue along Quentin’s opened lips. The pressure of a leg between his own shocks his system like an electric current and Quentin bites down hard. 

Penny’s head startles back in a flasch, his eyes fly open and Quentin’s hands at his sides flail suddenly against the wall and then up at Penny’s shoulders, and he pushes.

Penny’s stumbles back a step, hand coming to clutch at this mouth.

“The fuck, dude?” he roars. His lips are wet and shiny, and he is staring at Quentin with the same, simmering anger as always.

Quentin gapes at him, hands scrabbling at the wall he is sliding down at, and then pushes himself upwards and to the side, eyes trained on Penny who is reeling in front of him.

“What did you do that for?” Penny cries, eyes wild ony Quentin but body already reassuming the air of calm danger.

“Me?” Quentin squeaks in alarm. “I don’t- what- what were  _ you _ doing?” He takes a deep breath and suddenly realises, that, “You  _ kissed _ me!” 

He is still cowering against the wall, uncertain and perplexed, but his brain is scrambling already, suffusing the confusion with a whole lot of adrenaline and making Quentin feel as if he was on fire.

Penny stares at him, eybrows nearly up in his hairline as he throws out a hand at Quentin, who ducks, even though there’s three foot of space between them by now.

“Dude! It was your idea!” 

“My what!”

“It was you who said, ‘meet me in the closet in five minutes’, wasn’t it?”

Quentin just stares at him blankly. Then it clicks.

“Oh my god…” He closes his eyes like he can’t quite believe what his brain is telling him must be happening. But it must be, because he is still cowering in a suplpy closed with a fuming Penny a few few above him.

He pushes himself off the wall towards a frozen Penny. “What the  _ hell  _ did you think I meant? To accept this whole programme as a lost cause and have a fucking make out session with the hopeless, nerdy roommate - whom you  _ hate _ , btw- before we’re kicked out for good?!”

“Yeah!” Penny cries back at him. 

Quentin gapes at him. Then, “I meant, to fucking figure out how to cheat this task!” he bellows back, and a box on the shelf next to him topples to the ground.

Penny looks like he was slapped. Then he throws up his arms and shouts, “Whatever!” 

He turns from a still shell-shocked Quentin and turns jerkily around, kicking the falling box aside

to open the door. “Have a good mind-wipe,” he says and makes to turn the door handle.

Quentin lets out a puff of air, standing there watching Penny leave, disbelievingly. “I’m not even gay,” he mutters, turning away.

Penny stops mid stride and and scoffs loudly. 

“Oh, please,” he drawls, “You’ve been wanting me to slam you against a wall every since that three accident. It’s been really fucking annoying, your walls are shite. At least be honest with yourself.” 

Penny makes to leave but Quentin, grabs him by the sleeve before he is fully out the door and angrily pulls him back inside.

“What the fuck are you talking about,” he growls. “I am not, I have not, - and most of all, stay the fuck out of by head, your perv!” 

He moved into Penny’s space and the last words are one long breath across Penny’s obstinate nose and arrogant expression. Quentin takes a deep breath.

Penny blinks. “Alright.” He waits. Quentin just stares venumously back.

“Are you going to let me go, then,” Penny asks, in a low voice, glancing down and Quentin follows his gaze to where his fingers are still greaspng the sleeves of Penny’s shirt, low down near his body. As if he had received an electric shock, Quentin lets go of the fabric and pulls his hand back jerkily.

“Mh,” Penny hums thoughtfully, still standing exactly where Quentin had pulled him, close enough for his breath to fan out Quentins hair. Quentin shivers. 

“I, uh-”

Quentin is frozen. The energy coming of Penny as he is standing over him has him fixing his gaze to the floor, mind filled with white-noise.

“You know,” Penny continues in the low voice the reverberates through Quentin even though he isn’t even thouching him right now, “You know, you certainly don’t deserve this.” Penny stops.

“Deserve what,” Quentin manages, voice croaky. 

“You’re a little  _ dick _ ,” Penny continues, and Quentin shrinks at the way Penny throws that word at him, “and I still fucking hate you - but,” and here Penny takes an impossible step closer, “I feel like proving you wrong.”

Quentin is still staring at his shoes, now a hairs breadth from Penny’s.

“Up,” Penny says. “Look up,” and Quentin does, and his breath catches in his thoat.

Penny, smirk slow and eyes mean is looking down at him, mere inches from Quentin’s face and this time, it’s Quentin who somehow put them there. He stares at him.

Penny raises his eyebrows. 

“I won’t do anything,” he murmurs, fixing Quentins eyes with his. “You’ll prove yourself wrong.” 

And Quentin does. In a trance, he reaches up, eyes wide, and touches Penny’s chin with two fingers, before swallowing and surging through the mist of Penny’s aura and pressing his lips against his. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i know it doesn't make sense. c'est la vie


End file.
